


Animal Comforts

by Percygranger



Series: All Femslash, All The Time [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: Allison’s body moved under Lydia’s hand, the effects of a deep breath, a yawn. “Morn-ing.” Her tone was cracked, half-heard.“Still asleep? I could wake you up.”
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin
Series: All Femslash, All The Time [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754929
Kudos: 6





	Animal Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RennyWilson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RennyWilson).



> Written from a prompt by a tumblr user in 2020... But look! 7-8 months later I actually managed to post it!

Unaware of the world beyond her body, Lydia shifted in bed, the sheets warm beneath her. Slowly, her brain moved past purely physical sensation, the animal comfort of sleep.

Revelling in the softness of the fabric under her head, she looked to her left, and found Allison curled up, dark hair spread out in gentle waves, contrasting with the white sheets. The comforter obscured the expanse of her back and legs. She was a softly breathing lump, welcoming Lydia in her space with unconscious trust.

Lydia smiled, her lips moving without a conscious thought. 

They had moved away from each other in the night, common enough for them. It wasn’t hard to twist and reach out, find a shoulder and smooth-skinned arm, to trace meaningless curves on Allison’s skin. 

The lump stirred. “Mmm.”

Lydia felt her smile stretch. “Good morning.” She let her hand drift down, under the covers, finding the dip of Allison’s waist, the swell of her hip. 

Allison’s body moved under Lydia’s hand, the effects of a deep breath, a yawn. “Morn-ing.” Her tone was cracked, half-heard. 

“Still asleep? I could wake you up.” 

Lydia moved closer, fitting her body to Allison’s. She nuzzled into and kissed the dark hair, then moved it out of the way to get to her neck. 

Allison let out an approving hum, tilting her head forward. “Yes, please.” 

Lydia laughed against the skin of Allison’s neck, and opened her mouth to lick and bite, gently scraping her teeth against sensitive skin. Her hand found the hem of Allison’s shirt, and she slid her hand up, skimming ribs. She kept her touch firm, not soft enough to tickle, like she knew Allison preferred. 

She let her hand explore, drawing lazy circles on the soft flesh under her fingers. She mapped the difference between the firmness of ribs and pelvis, and the giving softness of belly and buttocks. Lydia dragged her fingers up the back of one thigh, cupped the delicious curve, provoking happy hums that developed into moans as she got more aggressive with her mouth. 

She took her time, savoring the wait, letting the anticipation of the next movement, the next lick, build her lover’s arousal. Finally, after Allison reached to guide Lydia’s hand to her breasts. Lydia let her. She traced the soft flesh, the rise from the firm ribcage plush and touchable. Still teasing, she traced trails from base to not-quite-tip, pulling away before she could brush a nipple. 

“Lydia, c’mon,” Allison groaned, flexing her hips back, her chest forward into the hand touching it. 

Instead of indulging her, Lydia sent her hand down, down, down, finding the coarse, protective hair between her legs. Allison immediately spread them, allowing Lydia to find the warm, wet slit, shivering as Lydia lightened her touch. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Lydia asked, stopping her ministrations against Allison’s shoulder to speak. 

“No-ooo,” Allison complained breathily. “My nipples, pinch them.”

“Well, if you insist.”

She abandoned the intriguing, inviting playground of Allison’s sex to scale the gentle slope of her breasts again. This time she didn’t tease, pinching firmly, twisting first one nipple, and then the other, back and forth, pulling until Allison was panting. Judging that she’d left an impression, Lydia went back to those sweet lips below. She kept her touch light there. 

  
“Good?” 

“Yes, yes, more.” 

“Pinch your nipples for me.” 

Allison obeyed, moaning with relief she was guided to roll on her back. Lydia rubbed gently between her legs, then shifted, kissing her way down until she found the wettest, warmest place. Allison tasted good. 

She sounded good, too.

Lydia loved how responsive Allison was to most sexual things. Her sounds, the way she moved into touch greedily, demanding more. Lydia could spend an hour down here when she wanted to draw it all out, make each orgasm last, but this morning she didn’t care to wait. 

She licked and sucked in a familiar pattern of pleasure, painstakingly learned and practiced. She knew it well enough to improvise. 

“Come for me,” she said, in one of the pauses to breathe. 

Allison’s body arched soon after. Lydia kept working, pushing the pleasure higher, relishing the noises that came out, gasps and high-pitched, shocked sounding whines. 

Lydia never got tired of making those happen. It was a rush, in and of itself, giving someone else such an intense experience. Something almost unequivocally positive. It was hard to beat. 

She gentled Allison through the aftershocks, scooting up to kiss her mouth, hands stroking firm and long. 

“Oh, I love you.” Allison’s tone was soft, groggy. 

“Love you, too.” Lydia meant it, the temporary rush of happy brain chemicals just the surface of how she felt. 

“Did you want...” 

Lydia shook her head, snuggling closer. “I can wait, you go back to sleep.”

“Mm, thought we were waking up.” Allison yawned, “Maybe later.”

Lydia hummed in contentment. “Later.” 

There wasn’t any rush, after all. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
